Sword Dedust
by Kanjiro
Summary: Et si dans son combat contre Ichigo à Soul Society, Ikkaku s'était donné à fond ? Et si, pour une fois, Ichigo perdait vraiment un combat ? SPOIL épisode 118.


**Titre :** Sword De-dust**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Bleach**  
Genre :** Combat et massacrage d'Ichigo.**  
Disclaimer :** C'est à Tite Kubo qu'appartiennent le manga et tous ses personnages.  
**Notes :** A l'origine une idée commune avec Seiji, un ami auteur, cet OS se pose la question : comment se serait déroulé le combat entre Ichigo et Ikkaku si ce dernier s'était donné vraiment à fond. SPOIL épisode 118 (au cas où).

**Sword De-dust**

Lorsque Madarame Ikkaku s'éveilla ce matin-là, il se dit qu'il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Il était le 3e siège de la 11e division, le plus puissant des subordonnés du supposé plus puissant des 13 capitaines du Gotei 13, Zaraki Kenpachi, l'Homme Qu'On Peut Frapper De Son Sabre Eternellement Sans Jamais Pouvoir L'Abattre. Il avait abattu des centaines d'ennemi, s'était couvert de gloire, avait affiné ses talents martiaux pendant des siècles de combat. Sa vie était son honneur, son destin était son devoir, sa peur était l'échec, son art était la mort, et son souhait était l'éternel service…Oui, il avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Ce n'était pas que sa maison lui déplaisait. De ce point de vue, il était satisfait de son sort : elle était petite mais confortable. Tout ce qu'il demandait à sa maison, c'était un toit, un lit, et de l'eau (pas que le sang le gêne vraiment, mais il préférait avoir un uniforme propre).

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et sentit le soleil sur son visage, il ne retrouva pas le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il n'entendit pas de cris de souffrance ou de chocs de l'acier sur l'acier. Hôzukimaru était au repos, dans son fourreau, juste à côté de son lit. Il avait toujours été à portée de main. Mais Ikkaku pouvait sentir le reproche dans les reflets du soleil sur le métal de sa garde. C'était comme si le sabre le regardait d'un œil torve.

Il le prit en main. La soie de la poignée n'était pas poisseuse de sang. Il le dégaina. La lame était propre, luisante, parfaite. Mais les yeux d'Ikkaku ne s'illuminèrent pas de fierté pour autant : si elle était propre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait nettoyée récemment. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas eu à se soucier du sang sur la lame, de ces petites taches de sang insidieuses, qui rongent le sabre et le font rouiller comme un cancer. Non, la seule chose que cette lame risquait, c'était de la poussière. Deux couches. Et c'était bien pire.

Lorsqu'Ikkaku se décida à manger, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas faim. Pas étonnant, vu le nombre d'occasions qu'il avait eu d'entamer un peu son reiatsu. La nourriture était fade, même le saké l'était. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il avait connu bien des matins qui lui semblaient les plus beaux de toute sa vie, où la nourriture, aussi banale soit-elle, avait meilleur goût que tous les repas que les nobles pourraient jamais déguster dans toute leur éternité. Des lendemains de bataille, où il risquait sa vie chaque jour, et où la vie était tellement plus belle parce qu'elle pouvait s'achever à tout instant.

Comme un sabre fraîchement lavé du sang de la gloire d'hier, d'autant plus beau qu'il avait été souillé. Ikkaku était comme Hôzukimaru, il n'était pas fait pour accumuler la poussière. Bien sûr la Cour du Lac des Âmes Paisibles était belle et paisible, bien sûr le soleil brillait, mais la 11e division n'était pas faite pour le beau temps et la paix. Et Ikkaku n'avait pas sa place ailleurs. C'était désespérant de se dire que le monde n'avait pas besoin de lui, que son existence n'avait aucun sens.

Oui, il avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il se dit en sortant de chez lui qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Yumichika, lui, pouvait au moins apprécier le spectacle de la beauté des autres, ou prendre soin de la sienne. C'était assez difficile d'imaginer Yachiru triste et apathique. Et le capitaine…eh bien le capitaine…parfois Ikkaku se surprenait à espérer qu'il pensait comme lui.

Mais le 3e siège préférait ne pas trop s'attarder à considérer ce à quoi le capitaine pensait. Il tenait à conserver ce qui lui restait de santé mentale ; Ikkaku, lui, savait faire autre chose que se battre. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre sans. Il ne pouvait pas vivre une vie longue, morne et inintéressante. Un sabre n'est pas fait pour vivre tranquille et rester dans son fourreau. Ikkaku était pareil. Manque de bol, vu l'époque de paix que Soul Society traversait.

Et lorsque l'alarme sonna, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, il eut l'impression de ne pas l'entendre. Après tout ce n'était que des ryoka. Le genre de petite frappe qu'il pourrait anéantir sans même dégainer Hôzukimaru. Il était si engoncé dans sa dépression que la médiocrité semblait s'être emparé de lui : il rechignait même à aller se battre, ne serait-ce que pour un échauffement matinal. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'entraîner avant de partir prendre son poste. Il voyait bien à quel point il devenait affligeant, mais il ne parvenait pas à se remuer : son esprit même avait pris la poussière et s'y était enfoncé jusqu'au cou. Et maintenant il s'était atrophié : peut-être qu'il ne pourrait même plus se battre.

La grande détonation qui suivit secoua les barreaux de sa prison de paresse. Il leva les yeux et vit un grand tatouage sur le ciel, tracé par un projectile qui, après avoir percé la barrière du Seireitei, s'était séparé en quatre. Quelqu'un avait fait irruption dans la Cour du Lac des Âmes Paisibles. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles. Le soleil sembla briller plus fort sur les tuiles sur toit où Ikkaku était allongé. Cette journée commençait à prendre un tour intéressant…

Sa main serra un peu plus fort le fourreau de Hôzukimaru lorsqu'il vit qu'un des projectiles s'approchait de lui. Son estomac se noua et il sentit un sourire réjoui se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'étrécissaient. Yumichika s'approcha et observa le ciel comme lui. Son sabre, le frisson, un frère d'armes à ses côtés. Ikkaku laissa ses souvenirs se fondre dans l'instant présent et ses yeux se river sur l'ennemi qui arrivait.

Ils étaient deux, mais à la vitesse où ils allaient, on ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs traits. L'un deux poussa un cri étrange, modulé et articulé, une injonction poussée avec force et rigidité, caractéristique du Kidô. Au moment où ils arrivèrent bien en vue, Ikkaku eut un instant peur que le sol et la chute ne les tuent à sa place. Mais le bruit étouffé qui retentit lorsqu'ils atterrirent faisait plus penser à du sable qu'à des craquements d'os, des éparpillements de chair et de moelle ou à des gémissements faiblissant. Il connaissait trop bien ces derniers sons pour s'y tromper.

De l'espèce de bassin de sable sortirent deux têtes et deux troncs. Encore reliés ensemble pour former deux individus en parfaite santé, si on en jugeait par l'énergie avec laquelle ils toussaient et s'engueulaient. Parfait. On ne peut apprécier pleinement le fait d'abîmer une personne que si elle est intacte avant.

Le regard d'Ikkaku fut immédiatement attiré par l'un d'entre eux. Il portait l'uniforme des Shinigami, des cheveux roux et son dos s'ornait d'un sabre à peu près aussi grand que lui. Ikkaku sentit de nouveau ce frisson dans ses entrailles…

C'était lui… le mec qui avait vaincu Jidanbô et ouvert le Portail de la Voie Blanche, avant de survivre à un duel avec le capitaine Ichimaru …Le 3e siège se dit qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui…

Le spectacle restait assez comique, les deux ryoka perdant de précieuses secondes à se disputer, sans se préoccuper des possibles patrouilles que leur arrivée spectaculaire aurait pu attirer, de leur position assez peu avantageuse (les bacs à sable ne sont pas archivés comme des positions stratégiques de référence) ou de la possible présence de deux officiers de siège de la 11e division prêts à dépoussiérer leurs sabres sur leurs futurs cadavres démembrés, mutilés, désarticulés, décapités, éventrés, éviscérés et toutes sortes de mise en bouche réjouissantes.

Ikkaku finit par ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Yumichika, suivi d'un regard approbateur, il décida de briser la glace. Un cri de joie tonitruant plus tard, il avait obtenu leur attention, et tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés.

-_La chance nous sourit aujourd'hui !_

Les deux Shinigami sautèrent du toit, l'un avec une grâce consommée, l'autre avec une insouciance toute particulière. Pour eux, la bataille, c'était le bac à sable.

-_Dire qu'on s'était planqués ici par flemme de rejoindre nos postes de combat_, fit Ikkaku avant de poser des yeux gourmands sur les deux ryoka,_ Et que d'un coup nous tombe du ciel l'occasion de nous distinguer par un fait d'armes…Quelle chance, quelle chance ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de bol aujourd'hui…_

Le poignet souple et maigre d'Ikkaku fit tourner Hôzukimaru, toujours en sommeil dans son fourreau, et le pointa vers ses futures victimes.

-_Vous par contre…_dit-il d'une voix goguenarde,_ vous n'avez vraiment pas de pot._

Le deuxième ryoka, portant veste, pantalon ample et bandana ainsi qu'un visage assez patibulaire, avala nerveusement sa salive, tandis que son camarade fronçait les sourcils, regardant les deux officiers de siège avec une expression maussade et à la limite de l'ahurissement, comme s'il se trouvait en face de deux colporteurs qui venaient de sonner à sa porte. Peu importait leurs visages : bientôt ils seraient marqués par la surprise respectueuse et la frayeur, typique de l'animal qui prend soudain la mesure de l'abattoir.

Ikkaku mit alors en pratique ses siècles d'expérience et exécuta la redoutable manœuvre d'intimidation qui laissait toujours pantois ses adversaires. Certains Shinigami récitaient leurs états de service et leur grade d'une voix puissante, d'autres décapitaient leur victime sans autre forme de procès, Ikkaku se montrait plus magnanime et leur offrait une petite danse. Non seulement ça lui permettait de s'échauffer, mais en plus ça offrait à ses adversaires un dernier divertissement, ainsi qu'un peu de temps pour se mettre en garde.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, les deux ryoka se mirent à le regarder d'un air consterné sitôt la danse finie, comme si Ikkaku s'était couvert de ridicule en public. Un très lourd moment de silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce que le 3e siège décide d'y couper court.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez à rester plantés là ?!_ demanda-t-il d'une voix ou l'indignation le disputait à la colère. _Dire que j'ai eu la bonté de vous faire une démonstration de mes talents de danse pour vous laisser le temps de sortir de votre trou et de m'affronter ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder avec vos grands yeux bovins ?!_

L'air consterné ne quitta pas leurs visages…bizarre…normalement son courroux aurait du suffire à les faire mourir de peur.

-_Jamais vu une pareille ingratitude !!_ conclut-il, pointant Hôzukimaru sur le bac à sable et ses occupants bovins.

-_Quel taré…_observa le ryoka aux cheveux roux, sans même se soucier de baisser la voix. Quel manque d'éducation…

Son compagnon entama une séance de messes basses qui ne différait pas tellement de leur dernière discussion : à base ou à haute voix, ils ne faisaient que se disputer. C'était vraiment affligeant…Ikkaku commençait à se demander si ça valait le coup de sortir Hôzukimaru de son fourreau, si c'était pour le souiller avec le sang de tels abrutis.

-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez à murmurer dans votre coin ?_ demanda Ikkaku après s'être accroupi. Il soupira d'un air méprisant. _Vous pouvez passer des heures dans votre trou, ça ne changera rien à votre sort._

Yumichika s'approcha d'un pas, toujours aussi mesuré dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

-_Mais s'ils tardent trop à mourir, les autres Shinigami vont arriver et nous aurons perdu toute chance d'accomplir un fait d'armes individuel._

Comme d'habitude, le 5e siège tenait des paroles sensées et pragmatiques, lorsque le moment n'était plus à la contemplation esthétique.

-_T'as raison finalement_, admit Ikkaku,_…Bon alors finissons-en rapidement…_

Il étira son corps dégingandé, un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Je vais danser encore un peu pour vous laisser le temps de…_

-_Bats-toi et crève dans ton coin si ça t'amuse ! Ce sera sans moi !!_

Sur ces mots toujours aussi tonitruants, le ryoka au bandana s'échappa du trou et se mit à courir, fuyant les deux officiers de siège. Ikkaku soupira : il en avait assez de cette accumulation d'impolitesses…

-_Quelle perte de temps…Yumichika._

Ce n'était ni un ordre ni même une demande, juste un rappel d'une vieille habitude de combat : le 5e siège était le plus rapide d'eux deux, il était normal qu'il se charge des fuyards.

-_Je sais_, dit-il avant de s'élancer.

Le ryoka restant sortit tranquillement de son trou et commença à s'épousseter comme si de rien n'était, sans se soucier de la possible attaque surprise en préparation…décidément la politesse d'Ikkaku le perdrait. Cet ahuri parut presque surpris lorsque le 3e siège lui rappela sa présence.

-_Dis-moi…si je peux te le demander_, dit le Shinigami avant de patienter une seconde,_ Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui ? Ce type s'est rendu compte que notre puissance dépassait largement la sienne et il a préféré prendre la fuite : ce n'est pas très courageux, mais au moins c'est sensé comme décision._

Le ryoka haussa les épaules.

-_Si tu étais vraiment plus puissant que moi…m'enfuir ne servirait à rien : tu me rattraperais certainement. Mais…_

Ses yeux se levèrent et se posèrent sur Ikkaku. Une flamme ténue couvait en eux.

-_…Si c'est moi le plus puissant, mieux vaut te battre et continuer à avancer._

Sa main serra la poignée de tissu de son sabre.

-_Je me suis simplement dit ça_, conclut-il.

Ikkaku leva le menton et laissa lentement Hôzukimaru glisser de son épaule.

-_Ah oui…on ne peut pas dire que tu sois bête._

Le temps des politesses verbales était achevé. Il était temps de laisser parler les lames. Ikkaku sourit. Il se sentait complet.

La chute de Hôzukimaru s'accéléra, le fourreau quitta son épaule et la lame en jaillit comme une étincelle. Les yeux d'Ikkaku s'ouvrirent tout grands alors que le sabre s'abattait vers le crâne du ryoka.

Elle n'atteignit jamais son but et alla fracasser les dalles du sol tandis qu'Ikkaku se retrouvait accroupi, ayant donné toute la force de son bras sans perdre son équilibre. L'adversaire avait esquivé avec rapidité et simplicité, malgré la rapidité et la simplicité de l'attaque d'Ikkaku.

Sans perdre une seconde, le ryoka sortit son sabre et reporta son poids vers sa cible, sans même se remettre en garde. Son bras était plié à mi-hauteur, ses mouvements fluides, et sa rapidité ne laissait que peu d'ouvertures. Vu la taille de son sabre, une touche et le combat était fini.

Ikkaku sourit. Briser les conventions, c'est saper les bases. Le coup de bûcheron du ryoka fut arrêté net lorsque le fourreau de Hôzukimaru s'interposa entre la tête d'Ikkaku et la poignée du sabre, dont le porteur parut plus que surpris. Le 3e siège ne se battait pas selon les conventions, et cela suffisait à saper les bases du style de son adversaire, qui s'était entraîné à se battre selon les conventions. Maintenant le tout était de voir si le ryoka parviendrait à s'adapter.

La main gauche d'Ikkaku, accompagné du sabre, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la tête de son adversaire, qui réagit immédiatement. Prenant pied sur le fourreau de Hôzukimaru, il se propulsa dans les airs, esquivant à nouveau le coup. Superbe. La manœuvre était osée, risquée même, mais elle avait payé.

Le ryoka tournoya dans les airs. Ikkaku ramena le sabre en position. Le prochain échange serait décisif. Les deux lames semblèrent se fondre dans l'air tant leur vitesse était fulgurante. Les yeux des deux combattants étaient grands ouverts. Mais là où le regard du ryoka était tendu, celui d'Ikkaku était réjoui, et son visage s'ornait d'un sourire presque démoniaque, tandis que le gigantesque sabre fendait l'espace en direction de son visage.

Il y eut un bruit sec et le sang fut versé. Les deux guerriers se remirent en position. Ils s'étaient jaugés et sondés. Ils avaient partagé la première poussée d'adrénaline. Maintenant il fallait songer à comment finir ce combat sérieusement. Chacun se mit en garde.

Ikkaku était impressionné. Sincèrement. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à un adversaire aussi prometteur. Bien trop longtemps pour ne pas savourer ce duel en y mettant les formes.

-_Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me dire ton nom ?_

-_Kurosaki Ichigo._

-_Ichigo ? Quel beau nom._

_­_Ce garçon lui plaisait, décidément.

-_Vraiment ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me complimente au sujet de mon prénom._

Ikkaku eut un petit rire.

-_Les hommes dont le nom portent le caractère « Ichi » sont destinés à devenir des mecs beaux et bourrés de talent…_

Il sentit Hôzukimaru vibrer dans sa main. Comme il le comprenait. Le sang coula un peu plus de leurs fronts.

-_Je suis Madarame Ikkaku, 3__e__ siège de la 11__e__ division ! La similitude de nos noms nous prédispose peut-être à l'amitié !_

-_Tu parles !_ fit Ichigo sans se départir de son air maussade.

Le ryoka lâcha son sabre d'une main pour essuyer le sang qui commençait à couler dans son œil…Ikkaku sentit son enthousiasme faiblir légèrement.

-_Je ne comprends pas…_

Ichigo se remit à voir son adversaire : c'était comme s'il était trop empoté pour faire deux choses en même temps.

-_Certes, tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour m'approcher et m'attaquer, mais tu as des réactions de débutant…_

Ikkaku fit un petit mouvement de tête qui disait « CQFD ».

-_Comme tenir ton sabre d'une main pour te nettoyer l'œil, alors même que tu es en plein combat._

Le ryoka fronça les sourcils et prit une mine encore plus maussade.

-_Ferme-la ! Je peux rien voir avec du sang dans l'œil, il faut bien que je l'essuie !_

Ikkaku prit pour sa part une mine sérieuse, et sans ouvrir sa garde, ouvrit le rangement qui se trouvait dans le pommeau de Hôzukimaru. Il savait que ça lui servirait un jour.

-_Les blessures aux visage saignent beaucoup._

Le sang continuait à couler, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le 3e siège prit un peu de pommade et en couvrit la blessure en souriant.

-_Si tu n'arrêtes pas le saignement, ça ne sert à rien d'essuyer._

Ichigo le surprit encore.

-_Un médicament cicatrisant ! Tricheur, j'en ai pas !!_

-_Tricheur, moi ?! C'est une magnifique preuve d'une prévoyance intelligente issue de siècles d'expérience, abruti !!_

Ikkaku se croyait revenu à l'académie des Shinigami…ce type était vraiment un taré. Il était dépourvu d'éducation, de politesse, de formation militaire ou de toute forme de sophistication…mais son instinct combatif était effarant.

-_Tu te comportes comme un vrai gamin…j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois un vrai guerrier…mais tes réflexes sont remarquables, ta force de frappe est incroyable et ta posture en plein combat approche de la perfection !_

Ichigo le regarda avec énervement : il était vraiment mal élevé.

-_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est un compliment que je te fais là._

D'un côté comme de l'autre, la garde restait intraitable et rigide comme une pierre, attendant le moment où les sabres reprendraient vie.

-_Tu es bien trop doué pour n'être qu'un débutant téméraire._

La mine sérieuse d'Ikkaku commençait à refléter son intérêt, mais aussi ses efforts : il pouvait sentir Hôzukimaru réclamer plus de sang. Il aurait du mal à le contenir encore longtemps. Mais il voulait savoir quelque chose avant de le satisfaire : il fallait savoir si Ichigo en valait vraiment la peine. Et savoir d'où il tenait une formation aussi atypique : aucun maître connu à Soul Society n'avait pour habitude d'aiguiser les talents de ses élèves sans leur apprendre les subtilités du combat.

-_Qui a été ton maître, Ichigo ?_

Le ryoka prit soudain une mine moins ahurie. Ikkaku n'en fut que plus intrigué.

-_Il ne m'a entraîné que pendant dix jours, alors je ne sais pas si on peux parler de maître…mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'a appris à me battre._

En effet, il n'avait appris qu'à se battre : il ignorait encore probablement tout de ce qu'était la guerre.

-_Qui est-ce ?_

Ichigo hésita un instant.

-_Urahara Kisuke._

Ikkaku sentit son ventre se nouer. Le capitaine de la 12e division de la Cour du Lac des Âmes Paisibles, le fondateur du Bureau de Recherche & Développement, et l'un des plus grands combattants que Soul Society ait jamais connu. Seuls les meilleurs parmi les 13 capitaines pouvaient se targuer de rivaliser avec son art du duel. On prétendait que même le capitaine Zaraki ne pouvait le surpasser. Ikkaku se souvint l'avoir cité comme référence absolue lorsqu'il entraînait Renji au combat. Et voilà qu'il faisait face à un de ses disciples…Hôzukimaru hurla de frustration dans son âme. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le retenir.

Il s'efforça de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

-_C'est donc lui ton maître ? En ce cas…ce serait un horrible manque de respect que de tuer sans le plus grand sérieux…_

Ichigo n'avait pas à s'en faire : sa mort serait parachevée avec un soin méticuleux.

Le fourreau et la poignée de Hôzukimaru s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Comme à chaque fois, le bruit de leur rencontre sembla résonner dans les bras d'Ikkaku, jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

**Allonge-toi, Hôzukimaru !!**

Ce n'était pas un ordre. En lui donnant à nouveau son nom, Ikkaku l'appelait son frère, son allié. Le métal et la soie se fondirent dans le fourreau. Le 3e siège put sentir l'identité investir l'arme et le reiatsu brut changer subtilement. Sa longue main effleura le bois du fourreau alors qu'il s'allongeait pour former la hampe. Le fer se planta dans les dalles de pierre comme dans du beurre. Ils étaient prêts.

Ichigo prit de nouveau une mine ahurie. Ikkaku commençait à en avoir assez.

-_Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre à afficher ta surprise, Ichigo ! En garde !!_

Le mouvement fluide de son corps entier fit se fondre la forme allongée de la lance et sa silhouette dégingandée.

-_Fais bien attention de ne pas te tromper !!_

-_Qui ça, moi ?!_ demanda Ichigo d'un air mi-maussade, mi-méprisant.

La botte d'Ikkaku fendit l'air en sifflant. La tête du ryoka se décala rapidement et la lame de son sabre vint se placer contre la hampe pour écarter Hôzukimaru et ouvrir la garde d'Ikkaku. C'était trop facile…Le 3e siège fit tournoyer son arme et Ichigo ne para que de justesse l'enchaînement volontairement brouillon qui suivit. Le ryoka sourit au milieu de la pluie de coups.

-_Tu parles ! Je sais bien que l'allonge d'une lance est plus grande ! Aucun risque que je me trompe !!_

Ikkaku prit une mine presque amère.

-_Là, tu te trompes._

Un air surpris, de nouveau. Il était temps d'en finir.

Le fer de Hôzukimaru bondit en avant, prêt à éborgner sa cible. Ichigo dut plaquer sa main contre la lame de son sabre pour assurer sa garde…Maintenant !

**Sépare-toi, Hôzukimaru !!**

La lance se sépara soudain en trois et s'enroula autour de la tête d'Ichigo. Le sang gicla lorsque le fer entailla son bras gauche. D'un mouvement de poignet, Ikkaku ramena son arme à lui. Quelques centimètres de plus et le ryoka perdait son bras. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à espérer de ce combat. C'était presque décevant : Ikkaku n'avait eu qu'à devenir sérieux pour renverser la vapeur définitivement.

-_C'était à propos de ça que je te disais de ne pas te tromper : Hôzukimaru est une lance en trois sections. A présent tu ne dois plus pouvoir tenir ton sabre correctement, donc je n'aurais aucun mal à te faire prisonnier._

Ichigo n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter : il regardait son bras avec un air exaspéré, comme s'il venait de se faire une tache sur ses vêtements.

-_Cependant…si je ne te tue pas, ce ne sera pas considéré comme un fait d'arme. Désolé…_

Le ryoka n'écoutait pas : il trafiquait quelque chose entre la pognée en tissu de son sabre. Sans écouter un mot de ce que Ikkaku essayait de lui dire : soyez poli, magnanime et prévenant avec un ryoka rouquin abruti, et il trafiquera la poignée de son sabre. C'était vraiment affligeant.

-_Bon !_ fit le ryoka.

Ikkaku eut à peine le temps d'être surpris. Ce sabre faisait près d'1m50, et apparemment s'abattait sur sa tête avec assez de force pour fracasser un mur. Le pire fut lorsque le 3e siège esquiva et que la lame fracassa effectivement le mur. Ichigo resta planté en attendant que le mur finisse de s'écrouler, comme s'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du Shikai qui était toujours prêt à le décapiter.

-_Désolé, je crois que je t'ai coupé ; mais je ne t'ai pas encore montré ce que savais faire mon sabre. Je te préviens : au prochain coup, c'est toi qui ne pourra plus tenir ton sabre._

Ikkaku n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce gosse n'avait pas plus d'une année d'expérience, et il se permettait de faire de l'esbroufe face à un officier de siège fort de siècles de combat. Le sabre vibra dans ses mains.

-_Tu ne manques pas d'audace…gamin ! Je me demande d'où tu peux tirer tellement d'assurance !!_

La voix d'Ikkaku alla crescendo et accompagna son attaque. Les passes reprirent, et le schéma n'avait pas l'air de changer. Ikkaku avait remporté des dizaines de bataille grâce au Shikai de Hôzukimaru et à ses attaques imprévisibles. La lance se tordit et se déforma comme un serpent, le sabre para, et Hôzukimaru lança sa deuxième attaque sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Ikkaku sentit la hampe vibrer en frappant la main d'Ichigo : le schéma d'attaque n'avait pas à changer, vu la capacité de ce gamin à tirer les leçons de ses échecs.

Après deux passes, Ikkaku avait eu confirmation.

-_Hôzukimaru se transforme aussi rapidement et facilement qu'un mirage. Un débutant comme toi n'a aucune chance de deviner ses attaques._

Ichigo sourit, toujours vautré contre le mur, le sang lui coulant dans les yeux.

-_Tu serais pas en train d'exagérer un peu ? Tu sais, j'ai bien fini par m'y habituer, à tes techniques._

Lentement, la fierté peinte sur son visage, Ichigo leva la main, l'ouvrit, doigt par doigt, savourant sa petite victoire. Des fragments de la hampe de Hôzukimaru en tombèrent. Ikkaku eut l'impression d'avoir perdu un doigt. Cette ordure avait mutilé son Zanpakutô à mains nues…il n'en revenait pas : on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ichigo de vouloir vaincre son adversaire, mais s'en prendre à un Zanpakutô sans même utiliser le sien…Quelle insulte. Quel manque d'éducation.

Semblant ignorer insolemment ses blessures, Ichigo s'élança dans les airs, brandissant son arme, une lueur féroce dans le regard. Ikkaku maudit son manque de vigilance et nota qu'enfin Ichigo se décidait à prendre les ouvertures en compte.

-_Je vais te le dire encore une fois, Ikkaku…_

Avec le ton confiant qu'il avait pris, il était évident qu'Ichigo croyait en finir avec sa prochaine attaque.

-_Après le prochain coup, c'est toi qui sera incapable de tenir ton sabre._

Le reiatsu du ryoka prit soudain des proportions gargantuesques, à tel point qu'Ikkaku fut quasiment paralysé, sans pouvoir même tenter d'esquiver. La masse d'énergie sembla couler de l'âme d'Ichigo vers la pointe de son Zanpakutô, s'affûtant et s'effilant au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à devenir une lame d'énergie pure émanant du sabre même. Le bras du ryoka s'abattit. Le sabre suivit. La lame d'énergie coupa Hôzukimaru en deux et creusa une longe plaie dans le torse d'Ikkaku. Comme il se l'était dit en voyant l'arme, une touche et le combat était fini. Ce gosse était fort. A un point tel que ça devenait effrayant.

Ichigo prit la pose, la respiration saccadée, la garde ouverte. Quel taré, décidément…Un talent démesuré, aucune éducation, un manque de finesse flagrant, et un manque d'intelligence totalement désolant…

Ikkaku savait que le combat était quasi-fini. Vu l'état de son corps, il avait perdu l'avantage, et le prochain coup lui enlèverait la vie sans peine. Il ne lui restait plus rien pour renverser la vapeur. A moins que…

Non. Pas ça. Il s'était juré de ne jamais l'utiliser. S'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait pas rester au service du capitaine Zaraki. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre poste, mais le bureau 46 ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Mais d'un autre côté, une fois mort au combat, il ne pourrait plus servir qui que ce soit.

Ichigo ne faisait toujours rien. Ce gosse ne savait vraiment pas se battre. Ikkaku avait vraiment envie de lui montrer ce qu'était une victoire en bonne et due forme. Yumichika n'était pas là. Personne n'approchait de ce secteur. Ils étaient seuls. Il fallait les remercier, lui et son maître, pour lui avoir offert son plus beau combat depuis des siècles.

Ichigo leva son arme en tremblant légèrement.

-_Rends-toi. Abaisse ton arme._

-_Il faudra me tuer d'abord._

-_Tu as perdu, Ikkaku : si tu t'obstines, tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est la mort._

-_Je préfère une mort honorable à une vie de lâche, abruti ! Et de toute façon…si j'étais à ta place, j'éviterais de parier sur ma mort._

Le 3e siège se redressa en tremblant de douleur. Ses bras maigres levèrent Hôzukimaru à la hauteur de son visage. Le Shinigami et le Zanpakutô voulaient la même chose. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter.

-_Ichigo…_

-_Quoi ?_

-_Si jamais tu t'en sors vivant, je veux que tu me jures quelque chose._

Ichigo n'eut pas l'air de comprendre.

-_De quoi tu…_

-_Jure-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne._

Nouvel air bovin.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que tu me déblatères comme conner…_

-_Jure-le !!_

-_Bon, d'accord, d'accord…je le jure._

Le ryoka se remit en garde et avala nerveusement sa salive.

-_Prêt à mourir, Ikkaku ?_

-_Prêt à me tuer, Ichigo ?_

-_De quoi tu parles ?_

-_Quand on veut être prêt à tuer, il faut être prêt à mourir, gamin._

Ikkaku sourit de toutes ses dents et parut grandir. La hampe de Hôzukimaru se déforma et se tordit alors que sa réalité changeait et que le Zanpakutô prenait sa véritable forme.

**BAN KAI**

Une tornade d'énergie spirituelle enveloppa le 3e siège, dépouillant le sol des dalles qui le recouvraient et forçant les murs alentours à s'incliner devant la formidable puissance qui se déployait. Ikkaku se focalisa sur sa cible et Hôzukimaru se soumit. Le reiatsu du Bankai se stabilisa et la tornade se dissipa pour révéler la vraie puissance du 3e siège.

Une lame en croissant de lune haute comme un homme et large comme deux, portant sur sa face de métal l'emblème serpentin et obscur d'un dragon. A chaque extrémité, une chaîne démesurée liant au corps de l'arme ses deux bras : deux fers de lance gargantuesques. Chacun des éléments du Bankai semblait trop lourd pour être porté par un seul homme, et pourtant Ikkaku semblait se porter mieux que jamais une fois ces masses d'acier à la main.

**Ryûmon Hôzukimaru**

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux, sa garde toujours imparfaite. La simple puissance du Bankai devait être capable de lui clouer le bec.

-_…C'est pas en changeant d'arme que tu pourras me battre, Ikkaku_, fit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Affligeant…il n'était même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà mort.

-_Ta stupidité dépasse l'imagination, Ichigo…_

-_Quoi ?!_

Inutile de discuter plus longtemps.

Les muscles puissants d'Ikkaku roulèrent sous sa peau poisseuse de sang. Les chaînes colossales se mirent en mouvement. Le premier bras de Ryûmon Hôzukimaru franchit les 3 mètres qui séparaient les deux combattants à une vitesse fulgurante. Ikkaku entendit avec satisfaction le bruit étouffé de la chair tranchée précéder de peu le craquement visqueux de l'os brisé laissant échapper sa cargaison de moelle. Ichigo mit 3 secondes à se rendre compte qu'il venait de perdre une jambe, coupée tout sauf nettement. Hôzukimaru et son porteur laissèrent échapper une exclamation de triomphe.

Le corps gigantesque du Bankai suivit le premier bras, et la lame en croissant de lune passa à travers le torse du ryoka comme dans du beurre. Du beurre à base de sang, de muscles, de nerfs, de tripes et de côtes, le tout sympathiquement broyé et déchiqueté, et répandu sur le sol par giclées successives et bruyantes. La moitié d'Ichigo tomba dans une flaque de sang avec un « flotch » assez pathétique.

­-_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a une garde pleine d'ouvertures et qu'on la corrige pas en voyant arriver un Bankai dans sa tronche_, fit Ikkaku avec un air presque navré.

Le ryoka était encore vivant. Voilà qui était digne des plus grandes louanges.

-_Tu…Ikkaku…Je ne peux pas mourir…J'ai quelqu'un à sauver…_

-_T'auras du mal à y arriver sans jambes, tocard._

Ichigo allait protester, mais ne parvint qu'à cracher une nouvelle giclée de sang noir, issu des profondeurs de son corps. Sa tête retomba. Dans ses yeux toujours ouverts, une lueur de défi. Sur son visage exsangue, son éternel air maussade.

Ikkaku soupira. Son Zanpakutô avait eu son content de sang : il n'eut qu'à se concentrer pour que le Bankai se résorbe et que l'arme reprenne sa forme scellée. Le 3e siège s'agenouilla et d'un geste renforcé par l'habitude, il ferma les yeux du ryoka. Un tel talent…c'était bien dommage. Ikkaku était certain qu'Ichigo aurait pu faire une magnifique recrue pour la 11e division : un peu d'entraînement et il aurait fait une carrière brillante. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'occuper de Renji, et il avait rapidement vu à quel point Ichigo lui ressemblait. Tout deux grande gueule, tout deux pleins de hargne et de talent. Enfin…au moins Renji était plus poli.

Il se releva et marcha avec peine en direction du quartier général de la 4e division. C'était ça la guerre : à la fin, pas d'ennemi ou d'ami. Il n'y avait qu'une différence : les vivants et les morts. Ceux qui avaient eu de la chance et les autres.


End file.
